A Forgotten Life
by DreamingHope
Summary: Zelda, torn away from her parents, now leads the extraordinarily normal life of Ella. Until a new boy comes to her school-the very same boy she's been having dreams about for the past six months.
1. Chapter 1 New guy

**Ok, this is my first ever fanfiction, so please don't judge me too harshly! And don't worry, the Legend of Zelda stuff will come soon enough!**

"Oh my gosh," my friend Liss mumbled, trying to stifle a yawn. "I am so tired!"  
I grinned at her. We were at school, waiting outside our first period classroom for the morning bell to ring. "Your brother again?" I asked.  
"Yes!" she exclaimed, rolling her eyes in frustration. "He was watching another stupid action move last night, with the sound turned up full blast! It finally ended, but he put another movie on right after that. I didn't get to sleep till- "  
"Liss! Ella!" We both turned at the sounds of our names, to see our friend Paige skipping towards us, practically dragging her boyfriend, Mitchel, along by his hand. "You'll never guess!"  
Actually, I think we could. Liss and I shared a look. Last time Paige had said those words, it had been about a guy. She got Liss to date him, and they went out for three months before Liss realized he was a jerk, and dumped him. She'd warned Paige not to drag any more boys into her love-life, saying that she'd find a guy at her own pace. But she was still wary, and so was I.  
I was the Ella Paige had referred to. My real name was Zelda, but no-one at my school knew that, not even Liss or Paige herself.  
I was of average height with long, blonde hair and blue eyes. Liss, who's full name was Ellisa, was the same height as me, if a little taller. She had naturally highlighted brown hair that went just past her shoulders, and her eyes were a deep shade of brown.  
Paige was the shortest of all of us. She had blonde hair like me, but it was much longer than mine, because she had grown it out to her lower back, to my jealousy. Her pretty blue-green eyes gazed longingly after Mitchel as he pecked her on the cheek, then trudged away through the light rain to get to his own class, all the way across the other side of the school.  
Finally, she turned back to us.  
"So-," she started, but before she could continue, Liss interupted her.  
"This is about another boy, isn't it?"  
"Yeah, sorry, Liss." Paige said sheepishly. "You don't have to listen, if you don't want. I could tell just Ella,"  
"Nah, it's all right," Liss sighed, rolling her eyes for a second time. "Just spit it out."  
"Ok. So, Mitch and I were walking towards the office, when a really tall guy accidently walked into us," Paige recited, as if she had been practicing what to tell us. "He said that he was new here, and needed to find the office to get his timetable, so Mitch and  
I offered to walk him there.  
He didn't talk much, but you should've SEEN him! He was, like, really hot, and-"  
"Paige," I interupted, smirking. "Let's just remind ourselves that you have a boyfriend."  
Liss chuckled quietly as Paige rolled her eyes.  
"I know, I know," She continued, waving her hand at me. " But he was, so yeah. Anyway, he had this gorgeous hair, like, a shade or two darker than yours, Ella, and had really great looking eyes, though, of course, not as great as Mitchels'," She paused thoughtfully, smiling slightly. Then she shook her head, as if to clear it. "Anyway, he was like, perfectly muscled. Not too much, but almost exactly like the guy you've been drawing lately, Ella, come to think of it,"  
"Really?" I replied calmly. Paige always thought that.  
"So, to elaborate," Liss said, "This morning, you and Mitch met a really hot guy, that looked almost exactly like Ella's sketches, and had blonde hair, and was really tall with- what colour were his eyes?"  
"Oh, right, i forgot that 'minor de-tail'," Paige said, pausing briefly to inhale as she remembered. This guy's eyes must have been really nice to make her look like this- all dreamy and stuff. "They were the purest blue you could imagine. They were almost EXACTLY the same as Ella's, but didn't have that dark outlining around the colour, like you, Elle," She finished, calling me by my nickname.  
The discription of the new guy had reminded me of someone, but i couldn't pinpoint who, and before i could even try to guess, the bell finally rang, and with the sound our teacher came into veiw.  
"Right, guys," Mr. Menfra called over the last of mumbled conversations. "Inside, please."


	2. Chapter 2 Him

We were almost half way through Mr. Menfra's first period English class when Mr. Dravite, the school's vice principle, knocked on the door and stepped inside the room, with a shadow following him.  
Paige and I looked up at the same time, but i quickly looked away from the two figures in the doorway. I wasn't interested in Mr. Dravite's visits around the school, and since I couldn't see the second figure behind him, I decided to continue my work, but Paige started giggling and peeking at the second guy, so I looked up again. I tried to study the obviously younger person, but Mr. Menfra started talking.  
"Ahh, to what do I owe the pleasure, Markus?" He said cheerfully to Mr. Dravite.  
"I have a new student for you, actually, Tom," Mr. Dravite grinned, gesturing to the person at the back of the room. The figure stepped forward, into the light, and smiled. I froze, then whipped around to face the front again, staring without seeing at the white  
board and clenching my fists on the table. I ground my teeth to prevent myself from yelling out.  
"That's the guy from this morning!" Paige whispered, nudging me and Liss. Liss shrugged and got back to work, not caring.  
I, on the other hand, made a strangled noise in the back of my throat.  
"Ella, are you alright?" Paige mumbled, alarmed.  
Carefully, i opened my mouth and replied, so softly that Paige had to lean towards me to hear my words.  
"I don't know, Paige," I shivered involuntarily, as the new guy introduced himself, then went to talk to the teacher. I didn't catch his name. "But..."  
"What is it?" Paige asked, her face anxious.  
"That's him. I KNOW him, i swear..." i closed my eyes and unclenched my fists, pressing my hands to my face. I noticed that they were shaking. I also felt moisture on my cheeks. I was crying, i realized.  
"What do you mean, 'that's him'?" Paige said, trying to find a tissue for me in her pencil case.  
"I mean, that's HIM. The guy I've been drawing, and having dreams about..."  
Piage stopped looking through her pencil case and took one look at the sincerety-and fear- in my eyes.  
"Oh. My. God," she cried, her hands flying to her mouth. Mr. Menfra frowned at her over the new guy's shoulder. She paid no attention to him, her eyes flickering back and forth between the guy and me. "What are you going to do?"  
"Well," I answered, my voice shaking. "At the moment, I'm trying not to pass out."  
For the past six months or so, I'd been having dreams-not always good dreams- and sketching out a random teenaged guy. It had begun in a geography class, and our teacher was giving a lecture on volcanoes. I got bored pretty quickly, and, not really paying attention to what i was doing, grabbed a pencil and started to sketch. The teacher eventually told me to stop, so i had looked down at what i had drawn. It was a guy, standing under the shade of a tree with his hands in his pockets, facing away from me. A  
discarded rose lay at his feet.  
It had startled me, because I never drew people- I always doodled about random inanimate objects. But this was just... weird.  
Over the six months, I had drawn so many pictures of him that they filled up a shoebox, all stacked atop eachother, and had four or five dreams about this stange guy. He was always in the same spot, in the same stance, with the same black t-shirt and dark  
jeans, under the same large tree.  
Except, in the last sketch of him, his hands were out of his pockets, with a wilted rose in his left, and a beautiful-looking sword in his right. I'd only drawn this last one the night before.  
And now, he was standing at the front of room, talking to Mr. Menfra still, his back to me again.  
And I couldn't take my eyes off him.  
"Ella? Ella!?" Liss was leaning around Paige and shaking my arm. "Do you have one of your sketches of the guy? I wanna see if it really does look like him." She said after i unwillingly tore my eyes off the new guy's back.  
"Um, no, they're all at home," I mumbled, shaking my head. "But...Paige? Do you still have the one you took last week?"  
"Yeah, it's right here," She replied, taking it from her pencil case.  
Liss took it from her and held it up so she could look at the new guy and the picture more clearly. "It really is him," She mumbled, sounding bewildered. "That's amazing..." She handed the picture back to me, rubbing a hand over her mouth.  
But I didn't need to look at the picture. I already knew it was him.  
I looked down for a brief second, tucking the drawing into my pocket. I looked up again when I heard Mr. Menfra say my name.  
"There's a spare seat next to Ella over there," He was saying. Paige gripped my arm tightly. "You can sit there."  
"Thanks, sir," The new guy said. His voice was - and I knew it was weird, but...-beautiful.  
And then he turned,and I registed his face for the first time.  
If I thought his voice was beautiful, then his face was otherworldly. I couldn't even begin to describe it. He was smiling, too, making attractive little dimples pop out on his cheeks. I tried not to stare as he walked toward my table.  
"Hi," He said shyly, stopping infront of me. "May i sit next to you?" So, he was a gentleman, too. It matched him perfectly.  
"Of course," I stuttered, looking nervously down at my book. Paige and Liss started whispering franticly to eachother.  
"So, you're Ella, right? Mr. Menfra told me," He asked politely after he sat down, gesturing to the front of the room.  
"Yep, that's me," I replied, trying to control my voice. "And this is Paige, and Liss. I think you met Paige this morning." I pointed to them.  
"Yes, I believe I did.'' He said, waving at my two friends. They smiled back, then went back to whispering.  
The bell rang just then. I hadn't realised how much time had passed. Mr. Menfra dismissed the class.  
"All of you can go," He said. "Except you two,"  
I looked back at him. He was pointing to me and-the new guy. Oh no.  
"We'll, uh, see you later, Ella," giggled Paige. Liss shot me an apologetic smile as Paige grabbed her arm and hurried her out the door.  
As the last few people trickled out the entry, I turned to Mr. Menfra.  
''So, if it's alright with the both of you," The teacher started, clapping the new guy on the shoulder. "I'd like for you, Ella, to show this young lad around the school, at least for today."  
The younger man smiled at me, then turned to the teacher.  
"That would be great, actually, Sir," he said, then both men turned to me, expectancy plain on their faces.  
"Uh, sure, why not?" i muttered, looking down.  
"Great," Mr. Menfra beamed, oblivious to my discomfort. "Now, I chose you, Ella, because you two seem to have most of your classes together- I checked your timetables," he added, palms up as if in defense as i tried to protest. "You both have two free periods now, don't you? So, go show him where everything is, Elle," with that, he waved us out, then practically skipped back to the front of the room,  
humming as he went.  
We walked out the door- the new guy held it open for me; "Ladies first," he said- and I started toward the front of the school, deciding to give him the full tour, if only because I wanted to distract myself from who he seemed to be.  
After about an hour and a half of walking and explaining various things about the school for him, I saw the new boy stop out of my peripheral vision.  
I stopped too when he said my name, and turned. But he was much closer than I expected him to be. I slammed right into his hard chest, and started to fall, but he caught me around the waist with one muscular arm.  
"Woah, there," He chuckled. "Are you alright?"  
I hadn't realized how tall he actually was. I mean, Paige had said so, but everyone seemed tall to her. Usually, though, I was the same height as most guys my age, but this guy was at least a head taller than me. I had to crane my neck just to look into his eyes.  
I also hadn't realized how close I was to him. Until now.  
I tried to disentangle myself and twist out of his grip, but he-I still didn't know his name- held on to me, searching my face. To my embarrassment, I melted against him, feeling a little dizzy, and closed my eyes.  
Suddenly, my knees gave out. I felt him catch me again, but I couldn't open my eyes at all- they seemed to be glued shut.  
"Ella?" New Guy said, panicing now. I tried to tell him I was fine, and sorry, but my mouth wouldn't form words.  
I felt his strong arms under my knees and around my back-he was carrying me like i was some pathetic damsel in distress. But then again, I kinda was, being unable to even look around me.  
We stopped abruptly, surprising me-we couldn't have walked to SickBay that quickly-but then I remembered; I had yet to show him where SickBay actually was. Oh well, it was probably better, being whereever we were-the light rain helped relax me.  
I felt New Guy sit down, with me still in his warm arms.  
"Ella," he said gently, soothingly. "Ella? Are you alright?"  
Slowly, I prised my eyelids open, only to look directly into his anxious blue irises.  
"Y-yes," I shivered, teeth chattering. New Guy pulled me closer to him.  
I realized three things at once. One- We were sitting at an outside table, but still undercover. Two- I had just fainted in a really smexy guy's presence.  
And three-I was sitting across his lap.  
But I didn't try to move. He was so warm...  
"Are you sure?" New Guy was asking. " Does this happen a lot?"  
I was still shivering, despite his warm body. "What, f-fainting?'' I asked, trying to make my mind work properly. "No, it doesn't."  
He continued gazing at me. I began to feel embarrassed, so I tried to sit up, but a wave of dizziness hit me again. I leaned back against him, and counted to ten. I would NOT pass out again.  
The new guy started to rub my back in an effort to calm me, but it didn't help much. I shifted slightly in his arms so that I could rest my head against his chest. Even when we were sitting, I only came up to his chin.  
He smelled great, too. Like cologne, but with a hint of forestry- he must live near the wooded area in town.  
Only when he rested his chin on my head did I realise how odd our current position was. Seated like this, we probably looked like a couple-even though I'd known him for only a couple hours.  
But I'd never cared about what people thought of me, so why should I care now? He was giving me stability whilst I withstood waves of nausea. That was all.  
But even as I had that thought, another wave hit me, harder this time. I didn't want to vomit on the poor guy.  
"I need a distraction." I said shakily to him.  
"Alright. What kind of distraction?" He asked, chuckling slightly. I ignored that.  
"Um... Tell me your name. I didn't hear it in class," I replied, blushing a little for not knowing.  
"Hmm... I guess I could tell you," He teased. I could almost hear the grin in his voice. I gestured for him to keep talking as he trailed off. "But I won't." "What? Why not?" I asked, baffled. If this was his distraction, it was working. "Because I don't know yours," he grinned wider. "Of course you do! It's Ella!" I was growing impatient, but i didn't look up from his chest. Though I was definitely distracted, the nausea was still tugging at me. "No, it's not," he retorted, growing a little serious. " I've met girls called 'Ella' before, and all of their names had been shortened. So what's your real name?" I sighed. I'd never told anyone. But... maybe it was because I thought this guy was the same teen I'd been drawing, or because I still felt a little sick, but I wanted to tell him. I sighed again. "Don't tell anyone. I mean it." I said sternly. When I felt him nod, I continued. " My real name is- uh, I cannot believe I'm telling you this. My real name is Zelda." His reaction surprised me. His body went ridged, his arms tightening around me,and his heart sped up-I was still pressed against his chest, and could hear it. I looked up at his face-slowly, as not to bring on more dizziness- trying to read his expression. He was smiling, but I could see tension in his eyes. I felt myself cringe. "That's such a pretty name," He said, a little forcefully. "Why don't you want anyone to know it? Does it embarrass you?" " No," I replied, a little confused about his behaviour. "My mom told me to keep it secret." "Why?" He asked. I settled my head on his chest again. "I don't know. I never got to ask. She's dead now. So's my father." Sorrow found its way into my voice. "Oh," he said sadly. " I'm sorry.". "Don't be," I cleared my throat. "That was eleven years ago.I was six years old." After a pause, he continued. 'Do you remember anything about her? Or him?" "Not really. All I remember is mom telling me not to tell anyone my true name, and my dad saying he loved me, before he died." I played with a loose piece of cotton from his shirt. " I also remember a little from a book they used to read me, but that's about all." I felt him nod, then he rested his cheek on my hair. "My parents died when I was young, too, though I was only a baby. I don't remember anything about them." "I'm sorry," I muttered, I didn't know what else to say. Why were we opening up to each other like this? I checked my necklace-watch. I'd officially known this guy for under two-and-a-half hours. Speaking of, the forth period bell was to ring in about five minutes. I informed the new guy so. He stood, taking me with him, then gently placed me on my feet, his arm still around my back for support. When I could stand without wobbling, he let me go. "So, who do you live with if your parents are...gone?" He asked me hesitantly. "My aunt. You?" "No-one," He replied, his beautiful face showing relief that he hadn't upset me. I could still see a little tension in his eyes, though. I was surprised by his answer though. "Really? You have to support yourself completely?" "Oh, no, my cousin gives me plenty of support. I don't see him often, but we help each other out." Was it weird to be this drawn to someone you'd known only for a couple of hours? I checked my watch again. I was startled by how time passed so quickly with him. The bell was going to go any second now. "The bell will sound in a second," I said to him. "Please, I still don't know your name. Tell me." He grew utterly still as he read my face. Whatever he saw there must have pushed him out of his unwillingness. "Ok, but please, before I tell you, you have to know that before i knew your real name, this wouldn't matter," I was confused, but I nodded. He rubbed the back of his neck, looking at the ground. When he looked up again and into my eyes, his determination stole my breath away. "My name... is Link." I slapped my hand over my mouth as forgotten memories flooded my mind. Distantly, I heard the bell ring and... Link...say my name, but I shook my head and ran. Ran to the car park and jumped into my mini and gunned it down the street.

**So, the second chapter is complete! Yay! Please let me know if there are any obvious mistakes or anything that doesn't make sense, because I'm usually the type of person that doesn't make any sense at all -_- .**

**And please tell me if I should change anything major, like the title or the genre or something of the sort. (Or if it's too long/short.) Thanks!**

**-DreamingHope xxx**


End file.
